


It's Been A Long Time Coming

by roe87



Series: Steve's Angels [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Steve locked eyes with him. "I'll be back," he said.Bucky's smile grew. "I know."(Post Avengers: Endgame fix-it; or not really a fix-it, more an extension of canon and leading into happy fluff.)





	It's Been A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromo/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [終於](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609151) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> Hi! Step right this way for a post Endgame fix-it of sorts
> 
> Needless to say, SPOILERS for the movie!
> 
> ~  
> Spoilers!  
> ~
> 
> ~  
> Spoilers!
> 
> ~
> 
>  
> 
> ~ ~ ~ 
> 
> I felt like a lot of the movie was so left open, and up for interpretation, which is a good thing really. So this is my take on the canon ending, where Steve is gone for 5 seconds and comes back again.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, heads up, I do HC Steve/Bucky as having a sometimes open relationship, which is more in keeping with canon themes, imho. So there is a hint of that here. ❤
> 
> ~

 

 

"Remember, Steve," Bruce said carefully, "you have to return each stone to the exact same point in time it was taken from."

"I will," Steve replied, accepting the metal briefcase from Bruce. He glanced over at Bucky and Sam before stepping up on the newly designed Quantum platform.

Bucky watched as Steve took a fortifying breath, and when his eyes found Bucky's again Bucky made sure to give him a reassuring smile.

Steve locked eyes with him. "I'll be back," he said.

Bucky's smile grew. "I know."

"Okay." Steve nodded to Bruce. "Let's do this." The Quantum suit appeared over him, and the helmet covered his head and face.

Bruce powered up the machine. "However long you need," he called over to Steve. "To us, it'll only be five seconds."

"Understood." Steve tensed as the platform whirred and powered up, and a second later he was shrinking down to size, leaving swirling trails in the air behind him.

Then he was gone.

Bucky exhaled, more nervous than he'd ever want Steve to know.

They'd talked: he knew what the possibilities were, and he wanted Steve to choose whatever he wanted.

As long as he came home again in the end.

Sam cleared his throat softly and shifted beside him. He had to be nervous too.

Bruce was already moving to turn dials and flip switches. "Okay," he announced. "Bringing him back in three, two, one..."

The platform beeped and expelled some flashes in the air, but no Steve appeared.

Bucky held his breath, and out of instinct looked around for him.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, worried.

"He should be here," Bruce said, looking up in alarm.

Bucky nudged Sam gently, and gestured to Bruce too.

Over there by the edge of the water, a figure of a man sat on the bench with his back to them.

Sam blew out a sharp breath, clearly relieved.

Bucky felt the same, but when he spotted the circular disc by the bench too, he knew what that meant.

"Go on," he said to Sam, gesturing to Steve.

Sam seemed surprised at first, but willingly walked over to the bench and circled round to face him.

Bucky watched Sam smile, and then he and Steve began to talk. Bucky waited, and hoped Sam would say yes.

Bruce watched too. "Is that Steve?" he said softly.

Bucky nodded, and he smiled when Sam accepted the shield, fitting it onto his arm.

"Well, that solves that problem," he said under his breath.

At the sound of footsteps approaching, Bucky looked around to see none other than Fury, giving him side-eye.

"Mind if I have a word with him?" Fury said, not exactly asking.

Bucky shrugged one shoulder. He could wait a few more minutes.

As Fury headed over to Steve at the bench, Sam came back carrying the shield.

Bucky grinned at him. "It suits you."

Sam looked a little shell-shocked, but he smiled in return. "It may take some getting used to."

"Don't worry," Bucky said, "you'll have help along the way."

Sam looked at him curiously, eyebrows bunching together. "You knew about this."

"Mm-hmm."

"And..." Sam glanced back at the water's edge, where Fury was still talking to Steve. "What about...? I thought you two were...?"

Bucky smiled. "We are."

"But... he's old?" Sam said.

"He's home," Bucky replied.

Sam looked like he was going to say more, then he merely shrugged. "Okay, then."

They waited in companionable silence as Fury finished up talking to Steve, then strutted back across the grass toward them.

And Fury did strut, Bucky had noticed.

"So," Fury said loudly, eyeing the shield in Sam's hand, then looking at the pair of them. "The two of you can report for duty first thing tomorrow morning. Take the rest of the day off."

"Report to who?" Sam asked, as Fury walked away.

"Me," Steve said, walking slowly up to them.

Bucky went to meet him, and slipped an arm around his waist for support.

"I can walk fine," Steve protested, but he was grinning. He wrapped his arm around Bucky in turn.

"Wow, you do look old," Bucky teased, smiling happily.

"Do I make a good silver fox?" Steve teased back.

"More like a white fox," Bucky replied. "That's okay, I can dye it for you."

Steve laughed heartily, and together they approached Sam and a very confused looking Bruce.

"Wait, I'm reporting to you?" Sam asked Steve.

"At first, yeah," Steve said. "See how you two work together out in the field."

Sam shot Bucky a look. "Wait, you mean... just me and him?"

Steve was grinning wide like the little shit he was.

Bucky felt the need to protest. "I'm not that bad," he said. "Anyway, Steve's gonna be more like our P.A. on Comms."

"No, more like your commander," Steve argued.

"More like a glorified secretary," Bucky retorted, and they started to walk side by side back to the compound. "You can wear a little headset and file your nails at your desk."

Steve slid his hand more securely around Bucky's waist, squeezing him affectionately. "Sure, why not," he sassed. "Hey, I watched this show in the seventies, it was called Charlie's Angels, gave me a lot of ideas..."

"Oh, no," Sam muttered. "I've changed my mind! You can have your shield back."

"No returns!" Steve called to him. "You're Cap now, deal with it."

"What have I signed up for," Sam groaned.

Bucky laughed, and pressed himself close to Steve. "I'm happy you're back, punk," he whispered.

"Me, too, Buck," Steve told him. "You know I'll always come home to you."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as far as I'm concerned, mcu canon is now firmly in the SamCap, [Commander Rogers and Bamf!Bucky](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1996fdff796a2d4fd8545a067c969e93/tumblr_inline_pqitbzMPqu1v86a0h_540.jpg) territory now. (Until Steve gets de-aged again, bc that always happens at some point!) 
> 
> Hope you liked this bit of fluff, I literally just saw the movie so forgive the rush job. 
> 
> I'm very much looking forward to SamCap, sidekick Bucky, and Steve behind the scenes era, tho! :D Steve's Angels!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steve returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608401) by [aromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromo/pseuds/aromo)




End file.
